worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jobs
'Jobs' In World Neverland Elnea Kingdom, there are four main job types and four sub types: Note: if you want to enter an area specific to one job, you can use ''a disguise or trial cloths to temporarily change your job. Salary Your salary is based on your Work Points (WP) and Adventure Points (AP). Your salary will vary depending on what kind of job position you have. You will receive your salary on the 29th in the morning. Only your Work Points and Adventure Points from the 1st to the 28th will factor into your salary. Several jobs also give a fixed salary bonus (1k = 1000 bea). Scholar Weapon: Gun Base: Scholars Association Recruitment: Go to the Scholars Association Hall. There will be a desk on the left side of the room. Between the 29th and 1st, you can apply. If you make the top three on the list of applications, you will be chosen to be a scholar. 'Note: you may not apply on White Night Year Promotion Attribute: Adventure Points Dungeons: Old Town Job Description: As a Scholar, your job is to explore the ruins around Old Town, collect herbs and fungi from fallen logs, create potions, and collect artifacts. The more adventure points you earn, the higher your rank will be as a Scholar. If your annual rank is high, you become a Scholar Guru if you become a candidate for the election and win by the election. Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen) Weapon: Sword Base: Elnea Castle Recruitment: Come in the finals for the Cavalry Tournament, which takes place between the 5th and the 23rd. Promotion Attribute: Dungeons: Forest Job Description: They shear Moffs and create cloth from the wool. 1. Apply for the Tournament at the Parade grounds between the 1st and the 4th. If you win first or second place, you can become an Imperial knight the following year. Can not apply for White night Year.But How many work points? Mountain Corps Weapon: Axe Base: Blast Furnace Recruitment: Marry the eldest child from a mountain's corps family. (Note: Only the eldest child can inherit the Mountain Corps, male or female, and if you marry someone from the Mountain Corps who is not the oldest, they will become a normal citizen & you will remain the same prior to marriage.) Promotion Attribute: Dungeons: Mt. Dhorme Job Description: Mine ore in the mines and then make items out of them at the blast furnace Note: Becoming a member of the Mountain Corps allows you to Mine certain ores and enter specific dungeons. Also note that you can't move houses, or change job so be wary. Farmer Weapon: Any Base: Farm St Recruitment: Earn Work Points and then wait until the end of the year. After that, you will soon become a Farmer. Earn at least 2k just to be safe. Promotion Attribute: Work Points Dungeons: None Job Description: Milking, taking care of Rudders (cattle) and cleaning the area of their pie, making cheese, and helping with the wheat and pom fruit harvests. The more work points you gain, the higher your rank will be as a farmer. The highest scoring farmers gain a promotion at the end of each year. The right to place shop at harvest festival: A person who won the most work point in the Association Manager last year. '''*Note: You will only rank up one rank every promotion even if you have the most workpoints that season. Ranks. (From lowest to highest) # Farm Manager / Salary Yearly workpoints x 2.5 ,plus a guaranteed bonus of 2500 bea # Farm Superintendent # Farm Deputy Representative # Farm Representatve ;Quit Farmer: * => Knight: Regardless of the position you can apply. * => Scholar: Regardless of the position you can apply. * => Citizen: Skip work, or use Dismissal Agent Disguise. Priest Weapon: Any Base: Temple Job Description: They make perfumes by collecting the flowers in the temple. Recruitment: Player must have a high relationship with current priest, when the current Priest/Cureta dies you may be chosen. Priest(male) Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and host many different events. Curate(famele) Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and Midwife and Moderator of the Ena Contest. Requirements: Must have a high relationship with the priests. Must be second generation or later. The Priest/Curate inherit from their predecessors. "One guided by shiznee" is necessary. The predecessor searches for successors as death approaches. Estimated condition: Not about martial arts work. M. Acolyte (male)/'F. Acolyte (female)' Job Description: In addition to normal work, do surrogate in the absence of Priest/Curate. They need to stop working in order to marry a lover, and at that time they will look for successors. conditions:Single from two generations later. Not about martial arts work. Student Weapon: Any Base:Natal School Recruitment: Automatic from the year the child turns 3 Job Description: A child must attend school for a few years doing homework and other things, upon graduation they grow up. Royal Family Weapon: Any Base: Castle Grounds Recruitment: Marry the crown prince/princess. Spouses of younger princes/princesses do not become royalty. Note: You may not marry royalty in the first generation of life. Promotion: None Dungeons: Royalty may enter up to five star dungeons as a prince/princess and can enter all dungeons as a king/queen. Job Description: Picking honey and flowers from the royal greenhouse. Citizen After completing a couple of quests in the Tutorial and paying the necessary fee of 5000 bea, a Traveler can become a Citizen. Citizens do not have any specific job roles, but are still paid at the end of each year based upon the number of work points they have earned. Click here for more information Traveler At the start of the game, a new character is a Traveler from a distant land who is visiting the Kingdom of Elnea. Follow the Tutorial Quests if you wish to become a citizen. Travelers live in the tavern and may only stay in the kingdom for a year. A player also has the option to persuade a traveler to stay in the kingdom and become a citizen. To do this, they will need to buy a citizen application for 5000 bea from Caravan Co. If the traveler accepts the application, they may end up being a citizen the next day. It also happened to be that if you become dear friends with a traveler, they will become a citizen. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay